These Who Hunt Gundams
by Khadaji
Summary: A group of 5 girls are brought in to the world of El-Lod. In order to return home they must find the five Gundems, and their pilots. So why do they have to go around stripping Bishonen? What will be the fate of El-Lod, if they turn out to be the Prophi
1. Default Chapter

Those Who Hunt Gundams  
  
Disclaimer: This story may, and will have some Yuri, Yaoi, and verious other suggestive material. This is just a little warning. The story isto span for 8 episodes and a Prologue, and Epologue. I hope you like it...   
  
  
Prologue: "Shadows of the Dream"  
  
  
The darkness of night seized in it dreadful twilight. The sky burring in the light of thunder, and fire. Dreams only could project such an image of beauty and danger. We all have dreams, that of wonders, of lovers, or terrors. Some however have such simpler visions. The dream that they one day be home, and happy. Here under the burn sky of light and fire, five stood awaiting their so longed dream.   
  
A man of semi-tall stature stood, hands raised, atop the dark alter. The shined gray stone had turned black at the taint of the evil present. It was finally to be banished, and sent away. A dream of peace, finally to be had, a dream of relief. Soon he could be free, and everyone else free. Still the legends prophesied had not come true, but fear at there possibility ringed in his ear like a nightmare banishing a dream.   
  
The sky turned black, with nothing more then the specks of the stars giving light. Failure. The dream failed, the happiness failed, the spell did not work. Why? It had been enacted perfectly, the proper components all there. Every detail was accounted for. The only thing that could have gone wrong is if some one broke the circle of magic. "The circle of magic…" he repeated out loud and slowly.   
  
He looked down and saw a small child like face staring up at him, with flaming hair of some color that was shadowed, but he knew it was Dark blue with a stripe. She was clinging around his leg tightly, looking up at him with a smile, and one glowing dot for her right eye. "Yo!!!" she squeaked out in a playful childish voice.  
  
He looked right into the girls face, and began sweating. Quickly his teeth began to chatter, and he could not take it any more. He screams in terror. "No!" His screams echoed through the night for telling the doom, and darkness about to veil the world. The world of El-Lod, he knew was in trouble.   



	2. Those Who Hunt Gundams ep1 (part 1)

  
Note:This first episode is actualy a two parter. Most episodes will not be as long as this one as a whole. I both, imatate, copy, and steal lots of concepts, form many other anime. Also you should expect atleast an anime character from anywhere to show up in each episode. Some, or most will actualy have three or more, likely more. Episode 2 I belive is the only one that will have as little as three. Also as a warning, some will also be reacuring characters. The Gundem cast will be included, so do not worry. Remember 8 episodes are planned, plus a short Epologue. Hope you enjoy...   
  
  
  
Those Who Hunt Gundems  
  
  
Episode: 1 "The Destiny of the Gundems Emerge" (Part: 1)  
  
"There be legends of danger be foretold"  
"Nothing like in the such as this will bold"  
"They say a number five will bring doom"  
"Mysteries these demon whom"  
  
  
The young king sat comfortably atop his golden throne. The throne of his nation, symbolized pride, dedication, and honor that he and those in his line shared responsibility. He sat with comfort, and with love of his nation, and its people. He cared for his people, and always served, instead of ruled the nation. That is the responsibility of a good king. The responsibility of a just king. The responsibility of a wonderful king. Yes, this was a king for his people, a king deserving of honor. He was still young, and a glorious reign should his people commend.  
  
Loryn was that great king. An his throne he sat full of grace, and peace. His hair was long, and beautiful like the most varnish gold crown. The crown on his head. His eyes showed strength, but held a soft gaze. His attire on his person was wrought with gold, silver, and jewels. He held a scepter that once belonged to his father a great man, that he new only for such a short time.   
  
The day had been busy. His advisers had always disliked his busy days. The feared overworking himself would bring ill-health. He understood their concerns, but he could not help but help his people. He had just moments settled a small dispute about some damage to a persons farm. Peacefully as always he settled it. He may have been trained in the sword, since birth, but he preferred way of peace.   
  
"Who shall I see next, Chamberlain?" The handsome king asked.  
  
Before he could answer his personal advisor cut in. A strong woman, who ran his quarters well. "Sire, we should not delay your wedding much longer. You must choose a wife. You have finally reach the age only a week ago. You need to provide an heir."  
  
"Madila!" The young king said. "I always appreciate your consul. And I understand your concern. But well. What about love? How can I marry a woman that I never have been able to meat since when I was seven, or the others whom I never have meet before. Besides, how can I marry any of them when their own beauty is no equal to mine?"  
  
The room of advisors restrained from falling over. They really did not like their king to refer to his own personal beauty. They were embarrassed. "Please my king, you really must hurry."  
  
"Ok, fine. Today we shall deal with the matter." He said slyly. "Seeing as how I can not choose a bride, perhaps I shall take no prejudice in selecting."  
  
"Sire?" The entire host of adviser inquired in unison.  
  
"Perhaps I shall hold a competition. Let any lady of the land have their chance to win me. To the winner will go my self and the queen's throne at my side." The king Loryn suggested.  
  
Medila did not like that. "But sire?" She paused in thought. "The status of your wife should be considered."  
  
He then instantly new he was right. "No, the status will not be a factor." He ordered.  
  
"But my king," The chamberlain injected.   
  
"I have spoken." He spoke more strongly, "Later today we shall announce the this… Event."  
  
"But…" The advisers tried to speak."  
  
"That is right, lord chamberlain." The king spoke with a smile. "We still have guests who seek an audience with their king. Shall we continue to here them out?"  
  
The chamberlain struggled for a minute, and then regain his composer. "Yes sire, we have next a group of young women, who wish to meet you about something. They have with them Shadow, the elf Sorcerer."  
  
"Ah, Shadow, I have heard of him, a high leader of the Elven lands to the west. And he brings with him sever young women, I wonder if any of them will compete. Makes me think we better figure out what contest will be, exactly. Some of you advisers start thinking of things."  
  
  
  
  
  
The five women stood waiting for their Audience in the anti-chamber. They had waited all day, and in fact if not for the long walk to this town they would not have even bothered to rest at all. Many more people, mostly peasants, and merchants, waited behind them, in hope for their change to bring some problem, or request to the king. They also had to speak to the king and well something else as well.  
  
The Herald came from the throne room, and spoke in an elegant powerful voice. "Our Guest Shadow, Visitor form the Elven Lands of the West Winds, and friends may now address the king."  
  
"Remember," Junko reminded them. "Let me do all the talking. I may even be able to get us some horses on top of the show."   
  
"No!" Shadow pleaded. "The King expects for me to address, him. We have to address to full formality otherwise we could end up disrespecting him, and his nation. The world is that he is a very good king, but the game of the noble houses is a dangerous and delicate game. We do not want to start a war here."  
  
Jo looked up and added. "Yes, I have to agree with Shadow this time. Remember what happened the last kingdom?"  
  
"He Deserved it! The lecherous bastard. It was not my fault." Shiori Shouted defensively.  
  
"Please just be quiet, And fallow. I will let you speak. Remember to great the king how I showed you." Shadow said nervously.   
  
The Group of women fallowed Shadow into the throne room. The walked to the first set of stairs and climbed them. As soon as they passed them, Shadow Kneeled. "I am happy his wise, and generous King of Loryn, wore witch is name after the golden nation."  
  
The beautiful king raised a hand. You may rise, Shadow great lord elf, and master of magic. The king welcomes your presents."   
  
"Thank you King." Shadow said. Bowing. He was glad things were going perfectly. For once these damn women where using some tack.   
  
Just in answer to his thoughts of confidence he saw the crazy girl Nera walking up to the king. Up to the King. The guards flanking the king drew swords. He rose wiping sweat off his forehead.   
  
Nera stopped a few feet from the king, and cocked her head side to side? "Pretty women." She spoke playfully."  
  
"Geeg." Shadow stuttered in fear. He looked around to see what was happening. It seems the entire body of the advisers were making his oh shocked face. And all uttering a similar incoherent fraise.   
  
"Ah shadow, who, my I ask is this beautiful young girl?" the king spoke.   
  
"The king is a girl?" Verash whispered to the fussy animal on her shoulder.   
  
Gren the fussy animal was one of the evil women that he had to lead through the lands. Hopefully she will succeed in her plans some day, shadow commented to himself.   
  
"OH, he is really a guy." Jo leaned over and whispered. "I have seen this before."  
  
Shadow quickly turned his head. "Shut up." Then turned back towards the king, basically paralyzed in fear of messing this up. He smiled, biting his tong. "Ah, dear king. This is… well this child is Nera. She is one of the women I am leading through this realm."  
  
"She is a very cute child." The king spoke. "Come child." The king said motioning his arm.   
  
Nera slowly approached closer. The guards did not like that one bit at all. The king patted her head with his hands. "I hope one day my children will be as brave as you young girl."   
  
Nera then jumped up and hugged the king. The entire court flinched. She then let go and stood back to the floor. "Please rejoin your friends little Nera." The king said with a warm smile.   
  
"A wonderful child, Shadow. So may I ask what you have to request of me?"   
  
You do not know half of the true king, shadow spoke in his head. "Ah yes.. These women have… Urgent business with you. My I suggest, and request we speak in privet?"   
  
"What?" The king became interested. "If it is so important, then I think my advisors should hear also."   
  
Shadow scratched the back of his head. He barely could think now his heat was beating so hard. "Ah… My king I really must have my request granted."   
  
"That will be unnecessary. Please have no fear. Speak. All of my court is trusted." The king announced proudly.   
  
He was totally going to meat his doom here in this very palace. "Ah, Golden King, I shall allow this lady to speak on behalf for our need." He said indicating Junko.   
  
Junko gave an evil traitorous grin, and stepped forward. "Well, king. They say you are one hansom guy. Like the handsome in all the lands."  
  
The entire court gasped in embarrassment, but likely not even close to as bad as shadow did. He truly felt it was the end.   
  
"Well, I suppose I am handsome." The king said turning his head slyly. "I think of my self as quite beautiful. In fact I have yet to see a man, or women even closely to as beautiful as I." The king ended speaking loudly, in a prideful strength.   
  
"Come on!" Jo whispered. "How long I got to wait. I got to take a picture quick."   
  
"A what?" Shadow spoke quietly. Stupid women he thought, like she would have the time here to paint a portrait.   
  
"Well, brave king. I have an unusual request to ask of you. I hope you shall not be insulted if I asked it." Junko spoke.   
  
Shadow was clad she could at least pretend to be polite, like when she wanted to make a con.   
  
"I promise not to be insulted. Make you request." He said haughty.   
  
"Well, sire. We need to see you with out your clothes. Could you remove them so we may gaze upon you naked body." She said with a small crack of a smile.   
  
"Yes." Jo said practically drooling.   
  
"I would have to say." Shiori spoke. "I do wonder what he has hidden under all those robs."   
  
Verash, with a smile spoke as well. "He sure is the best looking one so far. It may make being trapped her a bit easier if you get what I mean."   
  
"Oy?" Nera spoke. "Isn't the king a women? You girls like women too?"  
  
Siori's face switched to anger, and she made a mean looking fist. "I do not!" She spoke loudly.  
  
"He!!! is not a women." Jo pointed out. "Just your standard Bishonon, from anime. Like Hotehori."  
  
"Who?" Gren asked. "Just another, handsome man. Who twiddles you around, then takes your share of the loot, and leaves you. But not before taking advantage of you, turning you into the cops, and then framing you. Makes you feel worthless, just like you want to die. Hmmp."   
  
"Ah, ya… ah… something like that." Jo said, confused.   
  
The king laughed out loudly. He almost seemed to lose himself. He continued for a few moments, then regained his composure. "Well I am quite flattered young lady. However, as you can see, with my great beauty, it is not exactly a question that is unusual for me. Frankly, I can also say that your request also is the most little asked of me concerning such matters." The king ended in a grin. "If only I had not had to turn them all down."  
  
"Sire, it is very important. This is not a mere request out of lust, although… Um, like I said, it is very important." Junko fraised.   
  
"Not, out of some sort of lust? How lewd the talk of this court has become today. Well if that is true, then I will give you ladies a chance." The king spoke.  
  
"A chance?" Junko spoke.  
  
"A chance?!" Jo drooled.  
"A chance?" Shiori said with half closed eyes.   
  
"To do what?" Verash asked.  
  
"Oriy?" Nera inquired.   
  
Shadow was more scared now. What was the king going to do? Why could not be ill rational, and just have them killed. Or well not himself thought.   
  
"Yes." The king spoke. "You seem to be the first women, to not be dazed by my perfect beauty, so you have caught my attention. I am, by coincidence, going to announce today, a contest for all women, to be held, I don't know, at the end of the week or something. The winner, shall become my bride, and the queen. You may participate, of course. And should you win, then to gaze upon my naked body shall be granted."  
  
"Ah, all of us?" Junko asked.  
  
"Only the one who will win." The king said, closing his eyes. "I must as well as be a just, and good king, I must also be a moral king. I shall only let my wife, and queen look at the perfect me.   
  
"So only one of us then?" Junko asked again.  
  
"Yes. Provided that one of you win." The king spoke.   
  
"So my I ask what this contest will entail?" Junko asked.   
  
"How about a king-stripping contest." Jo whispered.  
  
"That still has not been determined." The king said saddened. "Advisories what have you come up with?"  
  
"Um, sire," One spoke. "We thought a good performance, in music, art, and language, and a judgment on their manors, and…  
  
"Enough." The king shouted. "How these advisors can easily narrow the contestants to only noble women."  
  
"do you have any suggestions, you ladies? After all what do common women do, what are they good at? Surely you may have a better idea." The king inquired.   
  
Junko gave a dreadful smile. She was clearly plotting something. "How about, sire, that it be three things, like three separate events. First, an obstacle course, something that a solider would have to go through. Second, a dance contest, and third… She smiled. A battle against a champion, no rules in the ring."   
  
"That is quiet an interesting set of suggestions. Except I think maybe I would like to add one." The king commented. "Your idea about battle really interests me. I think I have only seen one women warrior in my life before today, it seems you friend holding that odd looking spear, is definitely a warrior. I would like to add in a personal combat, between all the women who should enter."  
  
"A fantastic idea sire. I do believe you are soon to be wed, to a most lucky bride. My I also make one more request?"   
  
"You may young lady." The king spoke.  
  
"Would you allow me to direct the organization of this contest for you. After all, I do know the commoners well, and I know I can make it challenging and worth while to all involved." Junko spoke making a small curtsy.   
  
"You really are a wise lady. I shall allow it. But wouldn't you prefer to compete?" the king asked.   
  
"Oh, I would, but I wish to win you sire by showing you my ability in making such an event happen. Organization, and leadership are my talents." Junko spoke.  
  
"A very sly and witty women you are. Definitely interesting. You shall run the event, and I will also decree, that there will be many numerous other prizes to be won, as well. I do not want to leave the losers with nothing, so all shall win." The king spoke.  
  
"Such a wise young, and beautiful king, I am already jealous of the winner, and the losers." Junko spoke politely.   
  
"Court Herald approach." The king commanded.   
  
"Yes, my king." He spoke.   
  
"Send word, personally, to the great Sorcerer hunter Orpha. I heard he was in town. I want him to be my champion. I will naturally pay him with a thousand Jeeks for his time, and offer him a room in the palace, for him and any of his companion."   
  
"I except, you offer king." A voice came form the back of the room.   
  
A young man came out of the curtains to real himself. The guards got ready.   
  
The Herald spoke. "It seems that Sorcerer Hunter, has already heard you offor sire."   
  
"Thank you favor your serves any way, Court Herald." The king spoke.   
  
"Well, king." Ophan spoke, coming down from the back of the room up to Junko. "I will gladly do your contest for the given money. And I wish one more thing."  
  
"What, would that be?" The king asked.   
  
"I want a particular map, from you library. For my line of work. It would save me the trouble of having to steal it." Ophan commented.   
  
"Very well." The king said. "Then let the preparations begin." The king commanded.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, they five women, and shadow sat at a round table eating dinner. The inn they where staying at did actually make good food, and had good serious. The eat as much they could, they new they had a few days to rest before most of the work started.   
  
"Why did we just go up and strip him there in has own throne room?" Gren asked. "I hate it here in this world, I want to get back, or die." She then stuck her nose back into her food and continued nibbling.   
  
"I still wonder why she turned into a squirrel when she came, and we did not." Verash commented.  
  
"Hay its her special power. I am sure we all got special powers when we came over. IT is standard anime." Jo said excitingly.  
  
"We just have to figure them out, I guess, but what benefit is it to being a squirrel anyway?" Junko spoke.  
  
"It's a Lemming, that I am, not a squire!" Gren shouted. "Damn it, if only there was a cliff for me to end it all near by. I think I understand them now."  
  
"We are not going to let you die." Jo said. You should be happy.   
  
"I think it would be cool, to be in position." Shiori said, "Well from this view anyway."   
  
"Listen all of you!" Shadow shouted. "We got to hurry and get you back home, before you cause any more damage."  
  
"Hmm, damage?" Verash spoke. " That reminds me." Look, she snuck her hand into her bag, and pulled out some bottles.  
  
"Are you old enough to drink yet?" Siori asked. And grabbed one of the bottles. "Not a problem for me though."   
  
"Hay" Verahs said, trying to snatch the bottle of wine back from Shiori. She could not get hold of it, as Shiori started toying her with it.   
  
"You'll have to wrestle me for it, and win of course." Shiori said smiling, then pulled the cork and took a swig.  
  
"Hay, I did not buy those for drinking, there for making Soda pop bombs. I can find the materials for Pipe, but these will at least make a small boom."  
  
"Boom!!!" Nera yelled, as she clung to Shadows arm.   
  
"So why did we enter this contest? Or for the most part, why is Junko even playing host?" Jo said.   
  
"Exactly, I mean yes the king certainly is a hottie, but I am not interested in mirage, yet. And don't you call me an old maid." Shior spoke.   
  
"Just walk out when you're done. Not that I can say I got much experience. I played with making bomb all through high school, and manage to never even notice any guys, or much of anything else for that matter." Verash said.   
  
"Yes, walk out on him. Show him what its like to be abandoned, and left. She what it is like for you to finally be robbed by the one you trust." Gren started pouting.   
  
"Hay… I am saving this camera for when he de-cloths." Jo said. "I will take all I can get.  
  
"You are missing the point, remember we are all trying to get home?" Junko said. "We are not doing this for pleasure, or to really hurt anyone. We just need to find the mark of the Gundams, so we can free Our respective Gundam pilots, and then we can get home.   
  
"Yes, that is exactly what we are doing." Jo said with a smile. "Remember we got to also strip Orphan to. He was kind of cute too. Although very difficult to notice with the kind around."  
  
Junko tripped to ground. She got her self back up quickly. "Didn't you here anything I said?"  
  
"We come on.." Verash supported, "He really was kind of cute too."   
  
"How are we going to get home at this rate. You gals are always difficult." She accused.  
  
"Well, I have to say, with all the bishonon here I am not sure I even mind staying here." Jo said.   
  
"Hmp. Minor distraction, then get back home." Shiori said. "I got a temple to run, and family to evict. I am not going to stand here, knowing they are freeloading while I am gone."  
  
"See we all need to get back home." Junko said. "That is while we are hunting the marks of the Gundams."  
  
"Ok, So why are we wasting time here?" Shadow said. "I want you women out of my life."  
  
"Well the king is well guarded, and well is uncooperative. So we just got to win this contest. There is a lot of use, so we got a better chance to win."  
  
"But your running it to?" Verash said.  
  
"Yep. What better way to cheat." Junk said.   
  
"Cheat?" Shiori shouted. "I do not need you help. I am a martial artist. I can handle them."  
  
"Hay," Junko said. "I am not going to take any chances here. And besides, as my father taught me, never lose an opportunity to cheat. Even against you self."  
  
"Honest father you had." Shadow commented. Trying to shack Nera off his arm. "This little brat seems to always want to sleep clutching my are. Gets pretty tired for Golem."  
  
"She's a robot." Gren corrected. "Much better then being a smegging lemming."  
  
"Listen let me tell you the plan, and we will have this king as naked as the day he was born, and then see if he has the mark of the Gundam." Junko said.  
  
"Am I the only one who sees a hole in this plan?" Shadow asked.   
  
"What?" Junko inquired.   
  
"Well that I am the one who has to cast the spell to remove the mark, if it is their. So if one of you do win and get to see home in the nude, it will be pointless. I think we should have just kept debating it at court, he would have agree with some more convincing." (He hoped)  
  
"Well there is no hole in my plan." Junko said with a big grin. "I have worked that into my master plan. Yoo ho ho ho ho!" She ended laughing manically. 


End file.
